


Midnight in the Astronomy Tower

by sasharyder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasharyder/pseuds/sasharyder
Summary: Peter is trying to blackmail Lily...and she's ready to have some fun with it.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Peter Pettigrew/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 103





	Midnight in the Astronomy Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, I know it's been too long. And this is just a little intro to the promised Peter blackmail fic from October (you'll probably want to read The Forgotten Book and the Ministry Man to get the full picture of this, but it can work without). But I wanted to post something and the next bit isn't done yet, so I thought I'd post this little prologue to wet your appetites for what's to come (cum XD). And even though I think I know how I want this night in the Astronomy Tower to go...suggestions are always welcome. WINK.
> 
> Comments&kudos are AMAZING, suggestions for future fics are fun, mind the warnings, and enjoy!
> 
>  **WARNINGS:** PWP, Blackmail, Mentioned Student/Teacher, Mentioned Threesomes

“I’m going to kill him.”

Lily’s tongue swirls around the hard cock in her mouth, bobbing quickly down to the root before popping off the veiny member with a light, wet sound. Her hand replaces her lips, stroking the throbbing shaft, slick with her spit. Her mouth lifts into a rueful grin as James scowls at the note in his hand.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” she scolds, unable to resist taking another quick lick of prick. She hides her smile into his bulbous cock head. “I’m mostly impressed. Didn’t reckon he had the bollocks for something like this.”

“For bloody _blackmail_?” James’s fingers thread into her hair. He fists the red strands, grip nearly painful with his irritation, and urges her down on his cock again. “Neither did I. But _still_ —”

Lily closes her eyes, thrilled by the rough handling as her boyfriend shoves his hard prick down her throat.

James is still grumbling as he absently facefucks her.

Lily understands. Really, she does. When she’d first found the note that Peter had _truly_ unstealthily slipped her after breakfast that morning, her first reaction had been shock, then outrage. The little rat’s audacity had been unbelievable.

> **_I know what you were doing yesterday in the Potions dungeons with Slughorn and the Ministry Man. If you don’t want James to find out, meet me in the Astronomy Tower at midnight, slut._ **
> 
> **_PP_ **

She had no idea what exactly Peter knew—though the “slut” sign-off and the hours Lily had indeed spent the day before letting herself be freely passed between Slughorn and Arsenius Jigger, Head of Potions and Potioneering at the Ministry, leaves endless dirty possibilities. Had he somehow heard her though the Silencing Charms, begging the two older men for their cum as she’d sat on her knees, mouth and hands servicing fat dicks, waiting to be showered in jizz? Had he squirmed his tiny rat Animagus form inside the classroom and watched as she’d let them double-team her, filling her tight holes, tonguing her big tits and slapping her plush arse, mindlessly using her body for their own pleasure? Had he smelled the sex in the air as she’d worked hard to earn her spot for a summer Ministry internship, bending over Slughorn’s desk and offering Jigger her arse to ream raw, as the Potions Master himself watched and wanked in the corner?

Maybe Peter knew all of it, _saw_ all of it. Maybe he knew and saw nothing. Lily couldn’t be certain until she spoke to him. And while part of her was furious, incensed, that the rodent thought he could get away with this _blackmailing_ …well…the other part of her…

Well, it _could_ be fun.

It _had_ been ages since Lily had gotten to play the role of doe-eyed, innocent ingénue. She could show up all anxious and simpering, with some teary tale about _needing_ that internship, all bumbling and begging for Peter not to tell a _soul,_ much less _James…_ she’d do _anything_ …

Her pussy dampened at the ploy.

Nevermind that James already _knew_ about her afternoon. Nearly the first thing she’d done after finishing up (and off) the two Potioneers was hurry back to Gryffindor Tower to curl in bed with James and tell him all the dirty details. Her boyfriend _loved_ hearing stories about Lily whoring herself out for their perverted Potions Master. He loved that she was a slut. In fact, he practically required it.

Peter had been left blissfully in the dark, but Sirius and Remus had known very nearly from the start about Lily’s proclivities—hell, on their second date, James had brought Lily up to his dorm, starting fucking her while Sirius was in the room, then eventually spread her arsecheeks wide and invited his mate to join in. As Sirius had slipped his cock into her tight back hole, neither man asking Lily’s permission, just using her like a mindless fuckdoll, Lily knew she was in love. James had been incredibly clear that being in a relationship with him meant letting his mates have free access to her too…well, his mates, _and_ whoever else James wanted to fuck or see her fuck. Naturally, Lily had no objections to this sort of relationship. He knew exactly what she wanted, _craved,_ and she adored him for it. They were each other's perfect match.

But Peter—while, yes, James’s mate—was also irritating, and a blabmouth to boot. Lily loved being a slut, but like all those of good Wizarding society, she knew part of the deliciousness of being a traditional witch submissive was the tacit, illicit secrecy of it all. Lily was Head Girl, top of their class, and took her reputation seriously. So if she played this evening out for the fun, it might behoove her to end it with a quick Obliviate.

But she’d worry about that later.

When James cums, it’s an endless river of cream she knows he expects her to swallow. She does, and when his slowly softening dick leaves her throat, she gasps a long breath as he slaps her playfully in the face with it, her spit and his still pearling cum streaking her flushed cheeks. Sighing happily, she remains with her head caught between his thighs, idly lapping at his balls.

He pets her hair and crumbles up Peter’s note.

“I can deal with this,” he tells her.

Lily shakes her head, tongue swirling. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it.”

James grumbles some more, but soon enough, he’s hard again, and then they’re busy.


End file.
